The Black Widow
by Faith22
Summary: (Changed summary) On his way to visit Jack, Will is kidnapped by a vicious band of female pirates. Now it's up to Jack and Liz to save him!CH3 up;)Please R&R-Ch6 fixed! sorry :S
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, this is my first POTC fan fiction, so please bear with me! If I'm doing any thing wrong in regards to the movie and characters, please let me know! I will love you forever if you review! I need feed back to know if I should change anything or continue what I'm doing! Just a note, this is about a year after the movie, and yes, it IS a W/E fic….but don't let that stop you from reading! Jack will also be a major character (how could he not be!) So, here's chapter one for anyone who kept reading past my crappy author's note! hehehe

~Chapter One~

The sun broke over the horizon, spilling crimson light over the water. A gentle breeze blew across the deck of the ship, making its passengers pause for a moment, smile, and then continue on with their daily routines. No one enjoyed this early morning serenity more then William Turner. A blacksmith by trade, the sea was a part of him by blood. The smell of the air, the sound of the waves crashing against the prow…he loved it more then anyone would ever realize…except for maybe Jack….

Going to see his pirate friend was the purpose of his voyage. The thought of being reunited with the vibrant, remarkable (albeit drunk) man sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. His life in Port Royal was wonderful-especially when spending every spare moment with the girl of his dreams-but he was glad to be on the water again and going to see a friend he had been separated from for more then a year. 

"Should be only a day more 'till we reach Tortuga Mr. Turner." Startled, Will spun around at the first mate's words. 

"Thank you Henry! That's sooner then we expected!" Henry smiled at the young man's eagerness. 

"Yes it is. I think the gods are favouring…" Will waited, expecting him to go on, but Henry only squinted into the distance. "What the bloody hell…?" Will spun around and shaded his eyes against the glare of the now risen sun. 

Heading toward them was another ship, smaller, but moving quickly. The sails were red and jagged around the edges and from the mast a flag, coloured the same as the sail blew in the breeze. As the ship drew closer, Will saw that it bore the mark of a black rose in the middle of a gold crown. Confused, he turned back to Henry, but the second in command had already run away from the front of the ship and over to the Captain. He pointed frantically to the incoming vessel and Will saw the Captain's expression of horror when he saw the cause of Henry's distress. He immediately began to issue orders, and Will saw the crew obey with a speed he had never witnessed before. When a sailor ran by him, Will grabbed his arm with frustration and asked,

"What the hell is going on!?!" The sailor looked at him with pure terror in his eyes and stuttered,

"Th-the Black Widow!" He tried to shake Will's grip off, but he wasn't finished yet,

"What IS it?" The man wrenched his arm out of Will's grip and spit out,

"Grab a sword if ya know how to use it and say your prayers, sir!" before running off. 

Will was more confused then he was before, but at least he knew what he had to do. Dodging the now hysterical passengers and frenzied sailors, Will ran back to his cabin. He flung open the door and reached under his mattress, pulling out his carefully concealed sword. He hadn't expected to use it on the boat, but was glad he had kept it accessible. He pulled it from its sheath and ran back on deck. 

By the time he got back the "Black Widow" was almost along the starboard side of the ship. Its crewmembers (who Will had decided must be pirates of some kind) began to swing themselves from one vessel to the other. Gripping his sword tightly in front of him he moved into a fight stance and readied himself. But he was not ready for the pirate that landed neatly in front of him.

It was a woman. 

And she wasn't the only one. He took one swift look around and realized that they were _all_ women. He faltered and she smiled, revealing one gold tooth. He was not prepared to raise his sword against a woman, pirate or not. She unsheathed her own sword and he took a deep breath, deciding that his life was more important then chivalry. But his one-second of hesitation cost him dearly. He felt the cold bite of steel against his neck and tensed as an arm grabbed him around the chest and shoulders. 

"Awwwww…" a soft voice said mockingly in his ear "Such a gentleman. Shame I'm gonna hafta slit your pretty lil' neck"  
  


~~~~

Well, there's chapter one! I hope that everyone likes this story because I would like to keep writing it! J PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! I want to know what everyone thinks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: YAY! Reviews! Thank you sooooo much to elanor, u-ne-korn (who's name I love, by the way!), Liz, Seraphina2, Lip Balm and Busy Quill. You guys made my day! I'm so glad SOMEBODY is enjoying my story! Lol Just a side note to Seraphina2 and anyone else who's read my other stories- I AM planning on finishing them…eventually! I just had this one mapped out in my head and needed to write it down! 

Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I was originally going to have all of this stuff in with chapter one, but I thought it would be better to break it up. So enjoy!

~Chapter Two~

Will's heart leapt into his throat and a wave of nausea swept over him, making his head spin. He was about to die. He was so young; he hadn't been able to do anything with his life! He would never see Elizabeth again, never touch her face, never again breath in her sweet scent. They had been planning to be married, but now that would never be. 

With these thoughts tumbling through his head, he took a deep breath. If he had to die, he would die with honour. The pirate in front of him continued to grin her lopsided smile as he straightened his back and lifted his chin proudly. The woman behind him snickered as she prepared to draw the sword across his neck-but before her blade touched his throat he heard a woman shout for her to stop. A dark skinned woman had just landed next to the party of three and had drawn her blade against them.

"Don't kill this one! You heard wha' the capn' said!" The woman behind him tisked loudly,

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" the dark one said. "Look at 'im! Take 'im a-board-that's an order!" And with that she turned and ran into the fray, followed closely by the still grinning, gold-toothed woman. The woman behind him tisked again and withdrew her sword from Will's neck making vile remarks about her superior as she did so. She pointed it instead at his back and commanded him to march. He breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't help think that he had been saved from one horror only to be walking into another.

Planks were brought out to bridge the gap between the two ships. A sharp stab in the back propelled him across and he found himself standing on the ship that hadn't existed to him 20 minutes ago, but now filled his heart with fear. Female pirates were pouring past him to attack the other ship, but he didn't miss the malicious smiles sent his way as they ran by. He was shoved roughly into the main mast and propelled around so that his back was flat against it. As another woman began to wind rough cords around him, tying him securely, he saw for the first time the woman who had tried to end his life.

A bandanna was tied over scraggly brown hair that went down past her waist. She wore baggy brown pants that went just past her knees and were as ripped and torn as the black man's shirt covering her upper half. She stood; bare feet planted with the accustomed stance of a sailor and pointed her sword at his chest. She glared at him with utter contempt, daring him to move-wanting him to so she would have an excuse to draw blood. But he was tied so tightly movement want impossible. The woman tying him finished with a satisfied whoop and ran off to join in the fight, shouting for his captor to join her. She hesitated for a minute and then pulled her sword away from his body, her mouth curving into a wicked smile as she said,

"Enjoy the show" with satisfaction. She turned and ran off, screaming the shrill war cry the others had taken up, leaving Will to watch the fight. No, not so much a fight as a massacre. The men seemed to be having the same ethical problems he had had, but the women gave them no mercy. It was a blood bath. Will tried to look away, but found it impossible. He was forced to watch the men he had traveled with and become friends with over the past few weeks, be brutally murdered. His hands itched for his sword and he wanted to be able to fight with them, even if it cost him his life. Instead he was tied up, forced to watch from the sidelines, with no idea of what lay in store for him. He almost wished she had slit his throat. 

~~~~~~~

Oh no! What will happen to our precious Will!! Tune into chapter three to find out! Same Faith time, same Faith channel! 

Ok, yes, I am a nerd! But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing! Pretty please! 

(Oh, and next chapter-Jack arrives! Wohoo!)

Now REVIEW!

VVVVVVVVV


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: BAH! I apologize for my looooong absence! I have been incredibly busy with school and work, among other things, so I haven't really had a chance to get this chapter written up…but I'm here now, and so is chapter 3! Also, I've got the next couple chapters swimming around in my head, so if I get good feedback on this chapter, I should be closely followed by another!

Thank you to those who reviewed!! I LOVE YA"LL!! *sobs uncontrollably* hehe, that's creepy…anyways thanks to Seraphina2, Babs7, ;) and unplugged32-by the way this chapter is A LOT longer…I hope that is sufficient! J Please review-I love hearing everyone's comments and suggestions, especially since Jack enters in this chapter (WOHOO!) and I want to make sure I get his character right! So now, without any further adieu….

~Chapter Three~

A cool breeze blew off the water, sending the cool, fresh scent of the salty sea up to the open window of the governor's mansion. Elizabeth Swann sat with her face resting on her cupped hand and breathed as much of it in as possible. She longed to be on the rolling waves, free of the society that kept her in such tight bindings. Her heart yearned to be standing on the wooden deck of a mighty ship, the rising sun before her, the spray of the sea below her, and Will…Will would have his arms around her….

A knock on her door broke her from her reverie. She sighed and pulled herself away from the window. 

"Come in." 

Her father entered and smiled.

"Elizabeth, my darling! You look splendid!" She looked down at the new emerald green dress recently purchased for her to wear to the brunch of a rich lord, recently moved to Port Royal. She loved her father, and knew it was his duty to meet, greet and sweet-talk the English nobles, but still, she was tired of the incessant gossiping and pointless chatter of the upper class. But this is what her father wanted, so she forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you father, although I wish you hadn't. I think that one corseted dress should be enough for any girl!"

"Nonsense, nonsense! Nothing is too good for _my_ girl!" He offered his arm to Elizabeth, clearly missing the point of her comment, but she smiled and took his arm without saying anything. 

As they made their way down the stairs, they heard the butler arguing with someone. As they drew closer they could make out some of the words.

"NO! Sir, I must INSIST that you leave AT ONCE" 

"Listen you, I ain't goin' anywheres until I see-"

"Sir, I told you that Miss Swann is OUT at the moment, if you'll just come back LATER-" Elizabeth reached the end of the stairs and curiously peeked around the partition wall into the entrance hall to see who was so persistent in seeing her. When she caught a glimpse of the man she let out a very unlady like whoop of surprise and rushed into the room. 

"JACK!?! What the devil are you doing here!!" she embraced him excitedly, but then remembered herself and drew back addressing the butler,

"Thank you Matthew, it's all right, this man in a friend." She looked back at the Captain and looked him over. A battered hat sat atop his bead-strung, dread locked hair; his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with black charcoal and he walked with the slight stagger of someone perpetually drunk.

"Why Jack!" she exclaimed, "You haven't changed at all!"

"And neither 'ave you love…" he grinned lopsidedly "neither 'ave you."

"Well, I'm not sure is that's a complement or not, but-"

"AHEM" Elizabeth turned and suddenly remembered her father was there. She blushed and meekly said,

"Father…I believe you know Jack Sparrow…?" Jack stepped around her and stuck out his hand.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, sir." The Governor looked at him with disgust.

"Yes, I believe we have met before, Mr. Sparrow. I think it was when you escaped from your execution, was it not? Or maybe when you were assaulting my daughter?" Jack paused, and then retracted his hand, choosing to twist the side of his mustache instead.

"Yes…"he smiled "Yes I do treasure our moments together Governor…Well sir, if you'll just let me steal your daughter away for one minute…I promise we'll never meet again… savvy?" The Governor opened his mouth to protest, but Jack had already grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her into the drawing room. Elizabeth sent an apologetic glance her father's way as she flew past, but was secretly brimming with happiness to see her old friend. 

Jack swung around to shut the door behind them- and in the face of the protesting Governor. 

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped, her brown eyes sparkling mischievously "What are you doing here? You do know that my father could have you arrested at any time!" Jack chuckled.

"Ah, but you're missing one thing Lizzy," She placed her hands on her hips, fully aware of what was coming.

"And what's that?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "So!" Jack suddenly exclaimed "Where is 'e?" She stared at him blankly and arched an eyebrow, sure that he had finally lost it this time.

"Where is….who, exactly?" Jack grinned and shook a finger at her.

"Ahhh…don't be coy with me!" he swayed ever so slightly. She frowned in frustration and crossed her arms.

"I'm not being coy…what in God's name are you talking about?" Jack stopped swaying and walked closer to her, staring her straight in the eye.

"You…really…don't know what I'm talkin' about…do ya?" She let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed him but the shoulders.

"Jack Sparrow, do I EVER know what you are talking about!?" He pulled away and began to pace the room. Elizabeth stood and watched him for a minute when it suddenly dawned on her.

"Jack…is Will with you?" He looked up sharply, his eyes dark. Her breath caught in her throat. "Jack, I really want to see Will….he's with you, right?" Jack sighed,

"Look love, I thought he had stayed with you…" She made a choking sound and sank onto the footstool behind her. Jack came over and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," But she wasn't listening.

****" Are you sure you can't come?" he had stopped packing his small bag and was looking at her with large, mournful eyes. She put down the sword she was inspected and sighed,

"Will, you know I want to more then anything…but I can't." She looked at him and smiled, "And looking at me like that won't change things!" he grinned and crossed the floor of his workshop to scoop her up. 

"Then I'll have to take you by force, Miss Swann!" she laughed and struggled, and when he eventually put her down, she embraced him tightly.

"Oh God, Will," she said softly, her voice muffled against his chest. " you don't know how much I wish I didn't have to stay for Norrington's wedding." He sighed and stroked her hair

"I know….but duty is duty…" he pushed her back and held her at arms length. "I have to go…" she nodded and bit her lip. He looked at her a moment longer and then let her go and walked back across the room to grab his bag. He was almost out the door when suddenly he swerved and came back to grab her and pull her into a deep kiss. Shocked at first, she soon melted into the passionate embrace. But then, as suddenly as it began, it ended. He pulled away with a grin and said,

"I'll see you soon!" and was out the door, leaving her in his wake, her hand on her lips and a slow smile spreading across her face****

The very thought of it nearly made her sick. That couldn't be it. That couldn't be the last time…. She turned her head away from Jack and tried to choke back the river that threatened to spill over. There was no solace in his words…no comfort in anything…and there never would be, if Will was gone.

~~~~~

OH NO! Poor Liz….but no worries…WE know that Will isn't dead…yet! MUAHAHA…wow, sorry, I just can't help being evil sometimes! Anyways, review PLEASE and I promise that I will have chapter 4 for you very VERY soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know it's been a while but I had a lot of trouble figuring out how I wanted this chapter to happen. I kept revising and I'm still not sure I got it exactly how I wanted it, but I guess you guys will be the judges! Please review, I need to know if I should continue with this…and some feedback would be great! Thanks especially to Seraphina2 (I'm so glad you thought Jack was in character! I was worried about that one! He's a hard one to write dialogue for!), Shadows, and unplugged32 (oh, and I missing reviewing for your story too! Sometimes you just completely miss an update-I missed 3 of yours so I'm the one who should feel bad! I'll send you one soon! I promise!), who reviewed for the last chapter! I'll try to write up chapter 5 asap, if everyone is still interested! ;)

~Chapter Four~

It was dark. So dark he sometimes wondered if he had gone blind. But then someone would open the hatch leading down to the dungeons and the stream of sunlight both thrilled him and filled him with despair. How long he had been down there, he had no comprehension. It felt like months, but it couldn't have been more then a week. They fed him well enough…he saw no reason why he should…but he still felt weak and weary. All he could do was lay there, thinking of that first day, and what he could have done differently.

****Will was not the only one they had taken from the ship. As he stood with his head hung and eyes closed, listening to the screams of horror and clang of swords, sounds of a struggle rose above the din. He looked up and saw two of the pirates dragging a resisting sailor across the plank and over to their ship. Will recognized him. It was Jacob, a young man from Port Royal on his first mission away from home. Only 17 years of age, he had come aboard fresh faced and eager to sail. When he found that Will was a master swordsman, he had asked for tutorials in the trade. Every day, when his duties were done, Will had taught him a few steps, or movements, and the boy learned rather quickly. But obviously it hadn't been enough to save him today. 

The pirates, tired of his resistance threw him roughly onto the deck of the ship. His blond hair fell over his face, and he pushed it back as he scrambled to get to his feet. He was lithe and fit and had his footing in a matter of seconds, but when he saw Will tied up, he paused. And that was enough time for the woman behind him to hit him on the head with the handle of her sword. Will winced as his eyes glazed and he sagged forward. 

She smirked and shoved him toward the mast and tied him securely next to Will. When she ran back to the other ship Will looked to see if he was still conscious.

"Jake…are you alright?" he looked at Will, a small smile growing across his face.

"You know what a hard head I have…" Will laughed a little, but Jake suddenly frowned. "What are we doing here…I mean, why take us prisoner?" Will shook his head

"I don't know…"

The battle only lasted a few more minutes. The pirates, victorious, came streaming across the planks to their own ship, cheering and carrying hoards of plunder. Will could scarcely believe that they were all women, but they were. Young, old, fat, skinny, and all of them covered in dirt, men's clothes, tattoos, hair of varying lengths, (obviously cut with a blade), weapons, wounds, and scars from battle, (either this one or one from the past). Some of them looked as though they might have been attractive in the past, but the cold, cruel and harsh reality that was a pirate's life carved out any beauty that might have existed in them once upon a time. As they dumped their loot on the deck and began to sort it, the door to the captain's cabin swung open and a woman of impressive stature strode out. Tall and slim, she wore a long coat made of red material over a man's dress clothes-white shirt, black vest, black pants-and the black boots of a pirate. A wide brimmed red hat sat atop her head, and accentuated her wild tangle of flaming red hair that reached her waist. The other pirates stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Ladies!" She shouted, her voice trained to the projection and commanding tone of a leader. "Well done! You've proven yer selves once again!" A roar of approval followed her words. The Captain smiled and then held her hands up for silence. "So what's the take in? Any prisoner's from that god forsaken boat?" The woman who had saved his life earlier stepped forward and pointed to the mast.

"Two, cap'n'" The captain smiled and strode toward Will and Jake. The women cleared a path and she was suddenly standing directed in front of him. At the close proximity, Will could now see that she was blind in one eye. A gruesome scar slashed from her forehead to her chin, causing her eye to be a milky white colour. Where most pirates would cover up this gross deformity, she seemed to wear it with pride. She walked slowly in front of them, inspecting them like cattle. Will felt a rage well up inside of him and he struggled against his bonds, his hands itching of his sword. The captain laughed maliciously and said,

"Nice….very nice…cut them loose." A pirate stepped forward and sliced through the ropes. They both fell forward, Jake because of his head injury, Will because he had been tied up so long. The women laughed cruelly and it only furthered the seed of anger growing within Will. He quickly straightened, ignoring the rush of blood flowing back into the limbs cut off by his bonds, and stood ready to defend himself. Jake also struggled to his feet, but once he got there he wavered slightly and placed a hand on the mast to steady himself. The one-eyed captain watched their efforts with amusement and called out loudly,

"Looks like the boys are tired from the beatin' we gave 'em!" The women laughed again, and Will saw an "opportune moment", as a friend had once put it. The woman who had cut the ropes still stood next to them, and was holding her sword. Will lunged sideways and grabbed it from her, punching her in the face during the movement. Her loud laughter at his expense was cut off abruptly and her hands flew to her nose which had begun to spout blood. Will then rushed forward and the captain of the Black Widow suddenly found herself at the point of a sword. 

"Now, now m'lad." She sneered at him, not at all daunted by the fact that her heart could be pierced at any time. "That was not very gentlemanly." Will glared at her.

"Being a gentleman was what got me here in the first place-I will not make the same mistake again." Her smile grew wider, showing tooth decay and gold replacements. 

"Ladies…" Hands suddenly grasped him from all angles. A brief struggle ensued, but being outnumbered, Will soon found himself face down, with his hands lashed behind his back. "Get 'im up" said a voice from above, and he was jerked roughly to his feet and held in place by about four women. He found himself in front of the Captain again. She smiled coldly and said,

"Very rash," she stepped closer to him and reached out, grasped his chin and turned his face to hers. When he wrenched out of her undesirable touch she laughed again. "There's spirit in this one girls" She stopped laughing abruptly and looked at him grimly. "That's something that can be broken." She turned and began calling out orders to her crew. They immediately sprung into action, moving so swiftly that he understood why they had caught up to his traveling vessel so quickly. The Captain pivoted on her bootheels and yelled, "Take our guests bellow!" Will was shoved violently toward a set of stairs. He struggled again and called out to the Captain's receding figure

"What do you want with us!?!" but she only smiled grotesquely at him, the smile of someone who knew something horrible, and took pleasure in knowing it.****

That was the last time he had been outside. He was beginning to feel wild within his confinements. The cell was barely big enough for himself, and Jake was in it with him. And Jake wasn't very good company. He had suffered a severe concussion and was sick with the effects of it for the past few days. Will felt bad for him but sometimes he wanted to tear his hair out or throw himself against the bars. He was getting to the point where he saw no reason in going on. Obviously something worse then this awaited him once they made port. The pirates fed him well and left him alone (physically-whatever orders they had not to harm him obviously did not extend to verbal insults), but Will dreaded that this was the calm before the storm. Why wait until the rain began to fall?

There were two things that stopped him from ending his life. One was that he would not abandon Jake. He felt responsible for the boy, even though he was a few years older. He could not let him face whatever was about to happen alone. The second was Elizabeth. He would not give up without seeing her one last time, and he clung onto the memory of her like a lifeline. He did not know what the future held for him, but he knew that while Elizabeth was alive, he would not give up. He just hoped that she had not given up on him.

~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you go…I'm still not sure I'm satisfied with it, but you tell me what you think and then I'll make my mind up! Please review! I love reading your responses…anyone who's an author on this site knows how they can make your day-so go ahead!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: OooooO! This is probably the quickest update I've done so far! You can thank the people who reviewed for that! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you to: Hotohori is Sparkly, ping*pong5, Katz Potter, Neenie and especially Seraphina2 (your review made me dance around the room-that's probably the best complement I've ever got! I'm not a professional writer, but I aspire to it! Thank you so much!). If you guys keep up the reviews, I'll keep up with the updates! Onto chapter 5 – The curtain opens on a young woman sitting in her bedroom…

~Chapter Five~

To the outside observer it was a statue that sat in front of the mirror. At a closer range could you see that her chest rose and lowered slowly with shallow intakes of breath. Her face was set to show no emotion, its beauty now replaced with stone-like neutrality. Her large brown eyes appeared empty and hollow, but as she looked at herself in the mirror you could see that it was only a mask for the deeper, heart-breaking sorrow that had taken root. 

"All done, Miss Swan." The young woman at the dressing table looked at the maid standing behind her in the mirror.

"Yes, thank-you Mary. Please tell my father I will be down in a few moments." Mary nodded and dropped a small curtsy before hurrying out of the room. She stole one more glance at the mistress of the Governor's household as she closed the door behind her, and shook her head. All of the staff agreed that the woman had become a completely different person in the past week, after she found out the young blacksmith was lost at sea. She hadn't, to anyone's knowledge, shed a tear but had instead shut away any feeling at all. There was an eerie presence about her. It was as if the person she was had shriveled up and blown away and all that was left was an empty shell to go on living. Her every word was said in monotones, and her movements were stiff and sluggish. 

Mary ran into the Governor at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Elizabeth is ready, sir." He smiled sadly at her.

"How is she today Mary?" she shook her head

"Same as before, sir. Solemn as a stone." He nodded and moved past her. He reached Elizabeth's door and pushed it quietly open. The scene that appeared before him was the same one that had been there all week: his beautiful daughter, who had once been so full of life, now sat before her mirror with wide, blank eyes. She seemed to be staring at herself, but as he walked closer he saw that she was staring past her reflection, into some other world. He reached her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She started and turned her head to look at him. He repressed a shudder as those lifeless eyes stared into his own. He had lost his wife and now felt as though his only family left was slowly slipping away from him. He was struggling to He felt like catching her up in his arms and weeping until his little girl came back. He forced himself to smile, pushing down all the despair he felt her (and himself) and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready for our walk, my dear?" she nodded and slowly stood. She linked her arm though his, but barely touched him. Truth be told she did not want to be touched ever again.

~~~~

"Miss Swan!! MISS SWAN!!!" The Swans stopped their leisurely stroll atop the battlements and turned to see who was so adamantly vying for Elizabeth's attention. A young soldier was running up the stone steps toward them. When he reached them he saluted the Governor, maintaining protocol despite the fact he was in such a hurry. 

"Well?" said the Governor "What is it lad?" The soldier took a few gulps of air and then said,

"I've just come from the docks sir, there's a man who was found shipwrecked a few days ago and they just brought him in." Elizabeth looked at him sharply, and felt a small flame of hope flicker inside of her. He paused to catch his breath again and she felt like shaking him. It seemed like forever before he continued, "He's very ill sir, I don't think he's going to last very long, but he keeps asking for Miss Swan-" Elizabeth was off before he finished. She could hear her father's voice echoing faintly in her ears, calling her name, but the soldier's words resounded in her head until they escalated into a mighty roar. They became a rhythmic mantra as she ran, her heart in her throat, lungs gasping for air. _Shipwreck…asking for Miss Swan…not going to last long…_People along the street stopped what they were doing and stared at her as she tore past_...asking for Miss Swan…_

Her mind tumbled with a million scenarios, but one thought was clear and precise-she wanted to see Will. She wanted to see him so desperately…_not going to last long…_

She arrived in a whirlwind of petty coats and silk at the dock. She looked around with a wild look in her eyes and soon spotted The Dauntless, fresh from its recent voyage at sea. It was anchored off shore, but she could see where the longboats were docking and delivering crew and cargo to shore. She raced toward them, ignorant of the curious looks she now attracted from the numerous soldiers and sailors milling around the docks. So intent was she so get to her destination that she ran straight into a tall, straight-backed man in a long blue officer's jacket. She mumbled an apology and tried to move past, her eyes still glued to the docking boats. The man grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back.

"Elizabeth!" she looked up at him and realized that Jonathan Norrington, the Commodore of Port Royal was looking at her with a surprised and concerned look in his eyes. She immediately burst into a rambling explanation of what she was doing, while trying to catch her breath at that same time.

"Jonathan! A soldier came….told me that a man kept asking for me, and-"

"Elizabeth,"

"I ran here, is it Will? …Oh please tell me its him-"

"Elizabeth!"

"I just want to see him…can you take me to him? Is he okay-"

"Elizabeth!!!" she stopped talking abruptly and looked at him. He took her by the arm and began to lead her quickly towards a small building close to the docks. He continued, "I know why you're hear, I sent for you." They reached the building and he stopped and looked at her. After taking a deep breath he gently said, "Elizabeth it's not William." Her face registered shock, and then fell back into its now familiar stoniness. She went to open the door but he put his hand on her arm, making her pause. "I know you wanted to see him, but believe me," his words were spoken in such earnest that she looked at him directly. His eyes still held the same concern they had possessed before. "You'll be glad it's not him."

She said nothing but turned back to the door and pushed it open. The scene that greeted her was hellishly chaotic. She had entered a small officer's mess, for the men who watched the docks during the night. The room was filled to the breaking point with six sailors who were holding a man down on a wood table, regularly used for cards and meals, now turned into an operating table. The man on the table was definitely not Will. He was in his early fifties, balding and overweight. She felt her gorge rise when she cause of all the commotion. His stomach was spurting blood and he was sweating and stuggling against the arms of all the sailors, who were desperately trying to hold him steady while the doctor inspected the wound. She recognized the physician from one of her father's many parties, and had thought him to be quite boring. Her opinion was drastically changed after witnessing this scene.

"Hold him steady, boys!" he bellowed "He's ripped the stitches-" 

"What happened to this man?" she said before she could stop herself. The doctor looked up in surprise, 

"Miss Swan! You shouldn't be here! Get-"

"I gave her permission, Thomson, so mind what you say." Norrington had stepped in behind her and looked sternly down at him. Thomson sighed with frustration and turned back to his patient. 

"His stomach was sliced open in battle," he said answering her question. "I sewed him up while we were at sea, but it got infected and ate away at the stitches." He sighed again and picked up a blood soaked rag, pressing it to the man's side. "The wound's broken open again" He looked up at her "If you want to talk to him, you better do it now. With the blood loss and infection, he isn't going to last long." She nodded and swallowed hard, trying to rid her mouth of the taste of vomit. The man sagged in the sailor's arms and the doctor gestured for them to release him. With a nod from Norrington, they exited the room, squeezing past her as she walked slowly toward the man's limp figure. 

When she reached his side, he looked up at her with glazed and anguished eyes. He licked his lips and spoke slowly, as if every word caused him pain.

"Are….you…Elizabeth…Swan?" she nodded. He smiled. "He wasn't lying….you…you're just as…pretty as…he said." Her heart beat faster.

"As who said?" 

"I…was the first…mate on…the ship Will…Turner was…on." Her stomach flipped and she leaned in closer, speaking with urgency,

"Please, can you tell me what happened to him? " He reached out and took her hand. She grasped it firmly despite its sickening clamminess. "Please" 

"We…were attacked…everyone was….killed." She made a choking sound, but he continued "no…he was…taken-" he began to cough violently, causing dark blood to trickle down from cracked lips to pale cheek. She didn't look away, but placed her other hand over their intertwined ones. "Please…oh god…please, who took him?" He took a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes.

"The Black Widow." As the words branded themselves into her brain he opened his eyes to look at her. They seemed dark, and she knew he was slowly slipping away.

"Thank you….thank you so much…" she didn't know what else to say. He smiled again. 

"I had to tell you…he talked about you so much…he loves you…you know." She smiled and realized she was crying.

"I know." He nodded and closed his eyes again. He took one more breath and she felt his hand go limp. She placed it on his chest and stood looking down at him. She grieved his passing, this man she had just met, but who had saved her life. She turned back to Norrington as the doctor checked his pulse and announced what she already knew.

"He's dead." Norrington sighed

"You eased his passing, Elizabeth. That's all you could do." She nodded and then looked at Norrington sharply.

"What do you know of the Black Widow?" he shook his head

"Not much…just rumors mostly. But I don't like to trust the words of drunkards and fools." She gave him a perplexed look and he took her arm and led her out of the room. Once outside she took a deep breath and felt more like herself then she had for a while. She feared for Will's safety, but now that she knew he was alive she could make a plan of rescue. She placed her hand on her hips and looked at Norrington. 

"Well? What's your plan?" 

"My plan?" 

"Yes! How are we going to save him!?" he looked at her sharply

"No, you are not doing anything. After the fiasco last year…no, you are staying right here. " She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off before she could say anything. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but all I can do is keep an eye out for this "Black Widow" when we make our next voyage two days from now." He turned and began to leave as she stood there, shock etched through all of her features. 

"What!?!" she ran after him and grabbed onto his arm. "That's IT!? Aren't you suppose to protect the people of Port Royal!?!" he turned to look at her and sternly said,

"I'm sorry for what's happened to Will, Elizabeth, but I cannot use an entire fleet for a search and rescue mission! My hands are tied." 

She stood fuming for a few seconds after he walked away, her mind churning all of the information she had received in the past half hour. She made up her mind and headed home. If Norrington wasn't going to save Will, it was up to her.

~~~~

_I'm sorry for this, but you know that I cannot wait here and do nothing. I wish I could have told you in person, but it is easier this way for us both. Please do not come after me. I fear the military presence might scare away those I am looking for. Know that I am safe and will return to you soon. I love him father-I have to find him. _

_ Love, Elizabeth_

She read it over once more before resting it on top of her bed. She hated to do this to him-he would worry incessantly- but it had to be done. With the note finished she turned with haste to her dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. Hidden underneath the piles of lace and silk were a few men's garments she had stole from the gardener's apprentice. He was a boy of about 16 years, who was tall and skinny. She had snuck into his humble quarters in the servant's wing that afternoon and taken his shabbiest clothes and shoes, promising to repay him when she returned. 

She dressed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror before leaving. She almost laughed outright at her appearance. Dressed in a white shirt, green waistcoat, brown trousers that buttoned beneath the knee, white stockings and a wide brimmed hat over her tied back hair, she looked every bit a young man, albeit a pretty one. She quickly and quietly slipped on the stolen shoes. While everything else fit quite nicely, the shoes were a bit too big. She fastened the buckles securely and decided they would do. She then crept out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door. 

She breathed a sigh of relief once she was free of the house and quickened her pace. She found that it was much easier to travel as a man then as a woman. First of all, the clothing was allowed for more maneuverability. With the loss of the dreaded corset and layers of shirts she moved much quicker and easier. Secondly, people barely looked at a man walking the streets in the dead of night, whereas a woman would have been spotted at once and escorted home. 

After about an hour of walking she arrived at her destination. She had followed the beach past the normal docking area to a secluded harbor on the other side of the island. There she saw by the pale light of the moon that a large ship was docked in the deep black waters. She breathed another sigh of relief. They hadn't left yet.

As she approached the ship a voice called out,

"Oi! Who goes there?" 

"I wish to speak to Captain Jack Sparrow!" she called back. She heard the faint sound of voices and then the clatter of footsteps coming down the gangplank. It was Jack, closely followed by Anna Maria and Gibbs. As Jack sauntered towards her he asked.

"And what is it that you be wanting, boy? A place in the crew of the famous Captain Jack?" They stopped once they reached the cool sand and Elizabeth smiled when she saw the moonlight glint off a half empty bottle of rum in Jack's hand. 

"I do want a place on your ship, but not as a boy." she took off her hat and Gibbs began to laugh. Jack stepped forward for closer inspection,

"That is a lovely outfit you have there, Elizabeth, brown is most definitely your colour." Anna Maria rolled her eyes and said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Yes Elizabeth," Jack said wavering slightly and shaking a finger at her "Your father will not be pleased if you decide to become a pirate!" 

"I've come to ask for your help. Will isn't dead." Jack stopped wavering and Gibbs grunted in surprise.

"Course 'e isn't," Jack said after recovering himself "Resilient one that William is." Gibbs ignored him and looked at Elizabeth seriously.

"Where is he, Elizabeth?" 

"He's been captured. Please, if you don't help me, he'll probably be killed."

"If he hasn't already been." Anna Maria muttered. Elizabeth gave her an evil glare, but Jack stepped in and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course we'll help you, love. Anything to save our dear William!" They began to walk up the gangplank and Anna Maria followed, protesting loudly,

"You can't take her, Jack! Remember what happened the last time?! The entire Royal Navy was after her!" The reached the ship and Elizabeth jumped on and turned to look at Anna.

"I promise you, he won't try to come after me. He knows how important it is that they don't know we're coming."

"Ah, and who is it that has taken the boy?" asked Jack jumping down after her and then putting out his hand to Anna to help her down, which she promptly swatted away. 

"A ship called the Black Widow." The crew of the Black Pearl suddenly became silent. Gibbs finally broke the hush,

"God save him" Jack nodded in agreement, a seriousness taking over him that she had never seen before. Fear took over her and she looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"Then you think he's dead?" Whispers broke out amongst the crew and Jack shook his head,

"Not, dead, no," The relief that had begun to filter throughout her was cut short by his next words,

"but, for someone like Will, there are worse things then death."

~~~~~~~

Well! There you go! My longest chapter EVER! Seriously, this baby is about 3000 words long! I'm so proud of myself! *wipes tear* heeheehee…..oh man I'm tired! PLEASE review! I'll give you all $100 if you do!…ok, that was a completely empty promise, but at least it shows I'll lie for reviews! J

CHAPTER 6 SOON! The sooner I get reviews, the sooner we can return to Will…whose situation only gets worse! MUAHAHA!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well I'm back...first of all I would like to extend a MASSIVE apology to anyone who has been waiting for this next chapter...if anyone is still interested in reading this story that is! J I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long, but I was in a car accident back in...January, I guess it was, (wow, that's a long time ago!) and because of an injury to my back, I was unable to sit at a computer for a long time...yeah, it was hell! I had to dictate all of my essays for school to my sister (who hates me now, by the way!)...but I digress. I'm back now, and I'll make sure updates come MUCH more regularly!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed-you really pushed me to get back to writing, and you have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you to: Stacey, Estelle, Babs7, Girlie G, shadows, Jackie, shorty 51, Katz Potter, Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon, Niki, lateBloomer04, pingpong5, Hotohori Is Sparkly and Seraphina2. I'm glad you're all still enjoying my story, and I hope you're still out there to read the end of it! (Oh, and I agree with all of you that said Elizabeth would have to strap herself down to pass as a man...I definitely meant to put that in, and then just...didn't! I don't know what happened! Also, something happened in the part where Governor Swan is looking at Elizabeth in her room...my crappy computer screwed something up, so I will attempt to fix it and re-post!) ANNNYYWAAAAYS this is a REALLY long author's note...so I will leave you now with Chapter 6.

Chapter Six

He awoke with a start, struggling against the confines of sleep that still bound his mind in drowsiness. For one crazed moment he forgot where he was, but when his mind cleared he realized that nothing had changed. He was still in the same place he had been in for weeks-the dark, damp cage that was his prison as well as his entire world. He had not been above deck since he got here, nor had he even excited the iron bars that restrained his freedom. His back was to those bars now, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out Jacob's figure opposite him. He lay in silence for a while, listening to the quiet intakes of breath coming from his friend, when he realized what had awoken him. Voices.

No one had been down to the cells the entire time he had been here, except for two pirates serving as his guards. They called themselves Claudette and Mussio, and he had grown to hate them over the past weeks. Claudette was the woman he had punched the day he was captured, during his vain attempt to battle his way off the ship. She had gone out of her way to make his life a living hell since then. Small, skinny and dirty, her pretty name was anything but fitting to her ragged appearance. Her closely cropped blond hair, hacked of with a blade until it reached her chin, accentuated her rough exterior. After throwing him in the cell the day of his arrival, she had wiped some of the blood away from her steadily streaming nose, and crouching over him, wiped it down his face. He had cringed and moved as if to fight back, but the other pirates laughed and pinned him down. She then pushed her face close to his; her musty, acrid breaths making his senses reel for a moment

"Welcome to the Black Widow love" she breathed onto him, making him recoil and turn his head. Her hands struck out as quick as lightning and she grasped his head, forcing him to look at her; her grimy fingers adding more scum onto his already blood-stained face.

"Captain Scarlet and I wanted to give you this little welcomin' present," and she kissed him roughly on the lips. He struggled to move away, but was unable to. She sprang up, laughing maliciously, and gave him a swift kick in the leg before leaving, the other woman following her, joining in the laughter at his expense. Ever since that day, she had brought them their meals along with a crude gesture for him.

Mussio, the other guard, was the polar opposite of Claudette. Coming from Spanish origins, she was tall, dark, heavy set and slow moving. She reminded him of bull that had the ability to walk on two legs. He noticed that she seemed to have taken a liking to Jacob. He heard her muttering under her breath sometimes, and with his rudimentary understanding of Spanish, he noticed the word "angel" came up quite frequently. He figured she had never seen a man with blond hair before, and with Jacob's soft "pretty boy" features, he did look rather angelic. As for Jacob himself, he shunned the woman, not really knowing what else to do.

And that was life: Claudette and Mussio, day in and day out. But now a new voice reached him, a voice he hadn't forgot, even though he hadn't heard it since that first horrific day.

"So how be our lovely captives tonight?" The sound of her voice sent a shiver of rage and hate down his spine, but he resisted the urge to lash out and remained still.

"Oh fine, Cap'n" The second voice belonged to Claudette. "Sleepin' like babies, as usual."

"No more problems from the older one?"

"No ma'am, taught 'im his lesson first day 'e was 'ere!" He scowled and bit his tongue forcefully to restrain his anger.

"Good. He needs to learn his place now before we get there. If 'e keeps his trap shut, we'll fetch a ripe bargain." His anger subsided into confusion. Bargain?

"That we will Cap'n, that we will...'e's a pretty one, ain't he?"

"They both are..." He heard someone crouching down behind him, and then Claudette's voice come from directly behind his head.

"You know, it's been a long voyage Cap'n...couldn't I...maybe…"

"No."

"But Cap'n! I serve on 'im night and day! Shouldn't I-"

"I said no. We want 'im nice and fresh. Understand?"

"Yes Cap'n."

"Good. We'll be there in about 3 days, so tomorrow is clean up day."

"Right." There was a quiver of excitement in her voice that he did not like at all, but he couldn't understand why cleaning would give a woman such as Claudette any pleasure at all.

"So make sure you're ready."

"I will be Cap'n!" He then heard the sound of boot heels striding away from the cell, and after, the sound of Claudette's quiet wheeze of laughter. As her laughter finally faded away into the night, he was left with a cold feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what clean up day was, but he had a sick feeling that it would not be good for him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When he opened his eyes again, strips of yellow light where shining down on his face through the cracks in the boards above him. He sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes in an attempt to make himself fully awake and aware. He looked over a Jacob, who was sitting against the wall and looking at him inquisitively.

"What is it?" he asked curiously "Why are you so jumpy today?" Will looked around him, to make sure no guards were listening, and then crawled over to sit next to Jacob.

"Last night, I heard something, I'm not really sure what it was...but I don't think it's good for us..." Jacob's face immediately grew dark, and he leaned in closer.

"What? What did you hear?" Will looked around again

"Something about how today is 'clean up day'?...and also about us being a good "bargain"..." Jacob sat back, his face a mask of confusion and Will felt his heart sinking. He had hoped that Jacob, being a sailor, would be able to shed some light on these mysterious rituals, but apparently not. Jacob looked at Will and shrugged.

"Sorry Will, I have no idea..." he trailed off at the sound of feet moving toward their cell. They both looked up and saw Claudette, Mussio and four other pirates standing in front of their iron door.

"On your feet!" Claudette ordered. They slowly stood, joints cracking and popping at the effort. They had not stood or walked since the day they got here, so when Claudette unlocked the door and gestured with a drawn sword for them move out, he seriously doubted if he would be able to. He stood flexing his toes and stretching his legs for a moment, and then walked slowly forward.

"There you go, princess." Claudette said, shoving him forward into the waiting arms of two other women. They quickly grabbed him roughly, one at each arm, and marched him down the corridor of the prison. He felt the urge to struggle, but that diminished when he felt the sharp point of Claudette's sword at the small of his back. Behind him, he could hear Jacob also being dragged away from the cell, and he heard Mussio's threats to the other pirates to "tenga cuidado con mi angel", or as he understood it, "be careful with my angel". He frowned. This was the first time he had heard her refer to Jacob as her own. He made a mental note that he would have to watch her and try to keep her away from his friend.

The pirates holding him led to the end of the passageway and over to steps leading up to the deck. He forced his legs to bend so he would be able to walk up the stairs, but the stiffness in his limbs was forgotten when the doors in front of him were opened and he was blinded with light. He ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut, already disoriented with the white spots dancing behind his eyelids. He heard Jacob utter a cry of surprise as he reached the threshold, and the women laugh mockingly at their discomfort.

"Look at them girls," It was the Captain's voice again. "Don't they look like rats?" The woman laughed again, their exuberance co-mingled with whoops of agreement. Will felt ready to burst with anger and wounded pride, but concentrated all his hate into forcing open his eyes. When he finally got them open, he blinked a few times and peered painfully around him. All the women seemed to be wreathed in ethereal light, dark forms in a glaringly bright world.

" Look at 'im!" He heard Claudette's voice next to his ear. "Now 'e's a fish!" The women laughed again, louder this time, and Will knew he couldn't take it anymore. In one quick movement he wrenched himself free of the women holding him and leaped on top of Claudette. All semblance of chivalry gone from him, he began pummeling her face, all of his pent up rage from the last 2 weeks pouring out on top of her like a flood. He could feel arms wrapping around him, pulling him off her, and he struggled like a wild animal.

As he fought he heard the Captain shouting for him to be strung up. Almost immediately he felt heavy shackles clamp around his wrists and his arms wrenched upwards. When he finally regained control of himself, he looked up to see that the chain of his shackles was through an iron ring attached to the mast high above his head. He looked around himself quickly, trying to gather his wits. The women had gathered in a tight semi circle around him, some laughing at the small tiff which had just occurred, but most glaring at him angrily-and none so much as Claudette, who appeared to have broken her nose, again. He pulled at the chain that connected his hands, attempting to break it, and failing.

"I wouldn't waste your strength. It won't break." It was the Captain. She moved in front of the crowd of pirates, a small, playful smile dancing on her lips. "I admire your spirit, boy. But it is something we are going to have ta remedy." She turned to the crowd. "What do we say of the spirit of man?" Her crew answered her in one loud and chilling voice,

"It can be BROKEN!" She turned back to Will.

"Aye. It can be broken." She reached inside her long cloak and pulled out something that sent a numbing fear through his body, and a wave of cheers through the pirates. He had heard stories, but had never experienced it: the cat o' nine tails. His shirt was stripped from him and he stood bare-chested in the glaring mid-morning sun, awaiting the first lash. When it came, he was not prepared. He knew it would hurt, but he had never imagined pain like this. Over and over again, a searing brand on the smooth skin of his back, accompanied by the wild shouts of joy from the pirates of the Black Widow. He bit his tongue and repeated to himself:

"I will not scream. I will not scream..." Flesh was stripped from him, each laceration reopening with the following smack of worn leather. Finally, it ceased. His body sagged in relief, and he felt small trickles of blood run down his back into the waistband of his pants. Someone unlocked the shackles and his body collapsed in an exhausted heap on the deck.

"You're stronger then I thought boy." He forced himself to look up at her, to glare at her with all the hate left in his weary body. She smiled down at him, a hideous smile that turned his stomach.

"I thought fer sure you would be weepin' fer mercy." He said nothing, and she crouched down in front of him, pushing her scarred face into his and whispering, "I think you'll do well where I'm takin' ya. "And where is that?" he forced out. She simply smiled again and stood.

"Alright girls, enough playtime. Get them cleaned up." The pirates immediately sprang into action. The Captain pointed down at Will. "And make sure he's healed by the time we reach port." He watched from the ground as she walked away, and over to her rooms. As soon as the door was shut, he saw a shadow descend over him. He looked up and saw Claudette.

"You heard her. We gots to get you healed up." It was then that he noticed that she was holding a bucket in her hands. Before he could stop her, or move out of the way, she dumped its contents on him. The salt water burned into every recess of his new wounds, making him shout out in surprised pain. As he writhed in agony, the pirates laughed and Claudette said,

"That's what ya get-don't ever touch me again." Before walking away in triumph. Having no strength to get up, he waited for assistance, simmering in the wave of pain radiating from his back. He watched as the pirates stripped an embarrassed Jacob of everything except his trousers, and then proceeded to scrub him down. His muted rage turned once again into confusion. Why? Why make them clean? Why did it matter? His whirlwind of thought was cut off abruptly when Claudette yelled out,

"Hey Fancy Face! You know about groomin'! Wanna cut off 'is hair?" His hair? Again the word "why" echoed in Will's mind, but he turned his head to see if "Fancy Face" would do it. When he saw the pirate woman shoved forward by her shipmates, time froze in place. All pain in his back forgotten, he blinked his eyes rapidly, positive that what he saw was a mirage. But it wasn't. It was real. Though he struggled to hold on, he felt himself slipping in to the oblivion of unconsciousness. Just before his mind fell into darkness, he heard himself ask, "Elizabeth...?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

And that's all for now folks! Was it REALLY Elizabeth that he saw, or simply a figment of his imagination? And if it WAS, then how did she get there? All these questions and more will be answered in the following chapter-which, if I have people out there who are still interested in reading, will be coming soon! If you want me to keep going, then let me know what you think of this chapterƒI'm not sure it's as good as I want it-but you be the judge. If you guys want me to continue, I will, and I PROMISE it will happen a lot sooner this time!


End file.
